the_world_of_alduroumfandomcom-20200215-history
Potno
Founding: 527 A.F. Population: 150 Potno is a small, rural, farming village in the northern reaches of the Common Lands. Just north of the Wildwood and southeast of Ganzorig Hall, it is sheltered from most troubles of the world. The continuing stressor is the town's relationship with the nearby Bullywug Clan of Croakhollow. The Bullywugs are very assertive of their dominion over the Gurgle stream and the Wildwood, but this is only recognized by them. Local Dungeons: Realm of the Ghost King, Slop's Shrubland Founding and Early Years Potno sits upon some of the most fertile land that human assert control of. With the protection of Ganzorig to the north, the Van Crewk family settled the area and built a large mansion to the south of the are that would be the town. The official founding year is 527 A.F. Darius Van Crewk was a merchant lord from Trickletown who sought to expand agricultural capital. The town grew, but only because his iron heel forced it to. Potno existed almost as a slave-population for a little more than a century. Revolution Darius died in 568 A.F. His will gave the title to his son, Ulysses Van Crewk. Ulysses died five years after his rise to power after a tragic hunting accident. He had one child, the toddler named Arthur Van Crewk. Arthur was a pampered and snobbish boy who knew very little of cultivating land. Raised by maids, he dolled out draconian laws upon the people to stuff his own pockets. This continued until he was aged 18 years of age in the year 589 A.F. A noble knight by the name of Kosef Marsk arrived in Trickletown from distant lands. Saying he was from a far away place called "Faeruen", he sought out the smallest hamlet he could find. He kept his business to himself, but it slipped out that this new stranger had a large, polished sword above his fireplace and was once a knight in far away wars. A local group who had become fed up with the Van Crewk's dynasty pleaded with the knight for his aid. Though cautious at first, the misery of his fellows moved him. Kosef led a mob of farms people against the estate to the south. When confronted with this angry mob of torches and pitchforks, even Arthur did not have faith enough in the Shield Guardian Gunther who oversaw his protection. Arthur signed a deal freeing the people of Potno from Van Crewk influence. Present In the year 601 A.F., Arthur Van Crewk is now 30 years old and his is as bitter as ever. He schemes and plots on how to supplant the now aging Kosef Marsk. Many believe they must be more vigilant as ever, as their champion Marsk is considering retirement. Potno has thrived under Marsk. The conflict with the Bullywugs endures, but is far from an ever-present danger. Ganzorig Hall considers Potno to be a trusted ally, but realizes its lack of martial worth. As Ganzorig is preoccupied with Orc invasions and the dangers of the plains, they often leave the small village to its own devices.